


上飞船之后的事

by AlpsGoatherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpsGoatherd/pseuds/AlpsGoatherd
Summary: 雷三锤基兄弟俩上飞船之后干了个爽。





	上飞船之后的事

“哥哥，给我个拥抱，就像你承诺的那样。”

索尔的喉结情不自禁地上下动了动，慢慢地走近洛基，直到他们鼻尖挨着鼻尖。然后索尔微微偏过一点头，飞快地亲了一下洛基的嘴角。

“啧，这就是你所说的‘拥抱’？而且，这可不是你全部的能耐啊……我亲爱的哥哥。”弟弟戏谑的笑声在耳边低沉地作响，甚至特意加重后面半句话的咬字，骚弄得索尔心里痒痒的。索尔正踌躇着该怎样回答，他感觉自己的左耳垂被人含在嘴里用牙齿玩弄般轻轻刮过，在放开前又恶意拉扯了一下。

他妈的......这简直太性感了。

湿热的触感让索尔全身忍不住战栗起来，他缩回头，对上了洛基那双绿眼睛里闪烁着的狡黠。

索尔脑内那根理智的弦“啪”地一声绷断了。

洛基，他这该死的弟弟，他永远拿他的小把戏没办法。

索尔单只手臂揽过洛基，垂下眼睑亲了上去，洛基微张着的嘴使他的舌头得以乘虚而入，扫过洛基口腔里的每一个角落，紧接着跟洛基的纠缠在一起。处于劣势的洛基似是心有不甘，毫不客气地照着索尔的舌尖咬了上去，索尔吃痛，但也没舍得放开自己的弟弟，瞬间蔓延开来的血腥的味道在两人的口腔里交换。

有一只手贴着他的裆部捏了捏他的私处，索尔吃了一惊，错开了洛基的嘴唇。

“索尔，我很抱歉，但你硬了。”说这话的洛基恶趣味地笑起来，手上的力道又加重了几分。

索尔的眼神暗下来：“你认真的？一会儿还有我的加冕仪式。”

“噢这我当然知道，可你总不能就这样硬着出去吧？这简直太不像话了。”洛基脸上无辜，嘴角诡异的笑容倒是袒露了他的内心，他的拇指在索尔嘴唇上摩挲，低低地笑着：“哥哥，让我来帮你吧。”

索尔看了看自己肿胀得隐隐作痛的下体，叹了口气对弟弟的意图表示认同。

两人推推搡搡地亲吻，直到索尔后背靠着冰凉的墙壁。索尔放开洛基，洛基单膝跪在地上，一边隔着一层衣料用嘴唇描摹索尔的阴茎，一边时不时地抬眼望向他哥哥。这个动作在索尔眼中无疑是一种催情剂，他难耐地动了动身子，示意洛基别再恶意撩拨他。洛基领会，主动扯了皮带把索尔下身的衣物连同内裤一起从他腰间扒下，粗大的阴茎毫无征兆地弹出来拍打在洛基脸上，上面裸露出的青筋甚至都清晰可见。

“哇噢，看起来简的生活相当愉悦啊。”洛基轻轻弹一下面前的庞然大物，引起了索尔强烈的抗议：“嘿，这种时候能不能不提她？我们已经分手好久了。”

“当然，当然。别激动，我的殿下。”洛基不置可否地耸肩，握着那根尺寸相当大的性器含入口中，吐出来的时候牵出一条极为暧昧的唾液的丝连在龟头上，还伴随着“啵”地一声。索尔喘着粗气，十根手指插在洛基黑色的长发里按着他的头部，一低头正好接收到了洛基吞吐他阴茎时朝他抛来的媚眼。

操，为什么即便是在做如此色情而又下流的事情时他的弟弟还是那么好看，好看到让他想狠狠地把人操出点生理性的泪水留在脸上来点缀那张漂亮的脸蛋。

然而洛基仿佛洞悉了索尔脑内的那些对于他的肮脏想法并且打算不让他那么早就得逞，于是决定多折磨他一会儿。他暂时放弃了用整张嘴取悦索尔，却开始用舌尖从阴茎根部缓缓上下舔舐，好几次坏心眼地扫过龟头顶端都惹得索尔向后缩一下身子。

“嘶......”

“瞧瞧，阿斯加德伟大的王位继承者，此刻正跟他的弟弟干着违背伦理道德的事情，脸上还一副享受的模样......”说话的同时伸手揉了揉垂在下方的阴囊。

索尔看着洛基又开始吮吸的动作同时还一手撸动着阴茎头皮直发麻，他这平时独来独往孤言寡语的弟弟只会在这种时候对他表现出赤裸裸的放荡。他趁着洛基吐出自己生殖器的空隙，右手捏着洛基的下巴使他抬起头与自己接吻。洛基十分听话地配合着他站起来，索尔握着他有些纤细的腰调转了个方向把两人一起摔进床里，解了他上身的衣服从脖子一路吻到肚脐下方，紧随着亲吻用双手描绘出身下人呈现着完美弧度的腰线。洛基被他吻得情动，原本苍白的皮肤在颤抖中染上了点粉。

索尔正亲吻得欢，在摸到洛基外裤的时候被什么东西硌了一下，洛基察觉了他的想法惊呼一声试图阻止他的手伸进自己的裤兜里，结果索尔抢先一步掏出来了个透明的小瓶子。待他看清楚瓶子里装的液体时，顿时哭笑不得。

“没想到你随身携带的的东西居然是润滑剂。”

“谁知道什么时候就派上用场了，”洛基嘟囔道，用力拍了一下还在研究瓶子的阿斯加德王子，“快点，别扫我的兴。”

索尔笑着凑上来跟洛基交换唾液的同时一把拽了洛基的裤子，轻轻捏着饱满的臀肉。洛基蜷缩起双腿微微抬起来点腰，把后庭对着正从瓶子里倒出来些液体准备为他润滑的索尔。索尔伸了只食指送进弟弟的后穴，冰凉的液体让洛基忍不住一缩，很久没有过性爱的缘故使他的后穴变得更加紧实，索尔不得不费好半天劲才勉强送了第二根手指进去。

“啊......”

索尔的两根手指在洛基后穴里搅动着他的肠壁，异物的侵入令洛基难受地呻吟着，但很快就化为了舒服的哼声，因为索尔正时不时地碰到他体内最敏感的一点，他耸立着的阴茎硬得发疼，马眼中不断地渗出透明的液体。他想要伸手抚慰自己的下体，却被索尔抓住了手腕。

“别这么着急。”被邪神瞪了一眼。

索尔见扩张做的差不多了便抽回了手指，洛基感觉自己的后庭一阵空虚，不满地踹了哥哥一脚：“能不能别墨墨迹迹的，限你三秒钟，赶紧进来干我，否则——”

剩下的话都被铺天盖地的吻遮得没了下文。索尔又倒了点润滑剂涂抹在阴茎上，左手按在洛基大腿根部，右手握着阴茎对准弟弟的穴口急不可耐地操了进去。

“唔——”

由于很久没同索尔做爱，再加上那吓人的尺寸，在进入的一瞬间洛基觉得自己的后庭几乎像第一次做那样被生生撕裂开。他大口大口地喘着气，尝试着适应巨物的填充，然而在索尔俯下身子动了一下之后他就尖叫着把指甲嵌进了哥哥的后背，把索尔吓得不敢再动，不停地亲吻他的脸颊试图安慰他。

“真讽刺啊，”洛基自嘲地说道，“我们甚至在做爱的时候都在互相伤害。”

索尔不禁笑起来，用手拨开挡在洛基脸上被汗水濡湿的一缕黑发：“那有什么关系？你是我弟弟，是我唯一的亲人，如果说有谁应当首先承受你带来的伤害那一定也只能是我。另外，如果你不想做了我也可以自己解决。”

洛基对此完全嗤之以鼻：“我可是阿斯加德的救世主，没那么娇弱，况且你带一只眼罩的样子简直太辣了，别指望我会放过你。”说着抬高双脚搭在了索尔肩上，还故意夹紧了一下后穴来表达自己已经适应了索尔的进入。

“该死！洛基......”毫无防备的索尔被弟弟这么一夹差点直接射出来。在决定给这位名副其实的诡计之神一点点教训之后，索尔握住他的小腿开始疯狂地抽插他的后穴。进进出出的时候无意碰到什么地方，洛基整个身体都抽搐起来，喉咙里发出的细碎的呻吟声变了调子，索尔立刻意识到自己碰到了弟弟的敏感点，随即用龟头狠狠地研磨那一点，洛基舒爽得面色潮红，十只脚趾头最大程度地蜷缩起来。

“嗯啊......索尔，太......快了......慢点......”一次次的猛烈撞击让洛基感觉自己的后庭快要被索尔操烂了，他吃力地立起上身去搂哥哥的脖子，一边用平生最委屈的哭腔发出断断续续的抱怨。索尔并没有因此停止腰部的动作，那些洛基所制造的声音反而激发了他压抑很久的情欲，弟弟的后穴就像一块磁石一样吸引着他的进入，同时肠壁紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎，令他更加发狠地操干着身下的人。

这几乎是他唯一能够全面性压制洛基的机会。

雷神靠近弟弟因为剧烈运动而红得快要爆炸的脖颈，把嘴唇贴在上面嘬出一个清晰的吻痕，低声调侃道：“慢点动？我可不忍心看你苦苦哀求我干你的模样。”

“闭嘴。”洛基从牙缝里挤出几个词，腰间不断向性器顶端传送的热流让他涨得十分难受，伴随着每一次索尔的冲撞洛基都仿佛要泄出来一样。这才过了多久啊，洛基第一次为自己感到羞耻。他太久没做爱了，浑身上下都敏感得不行，而他偏偏又不想在索尔面前丢脸。洛基闭上眼睛，努力地想要克制自己射精的欲望。

但有一点他失策了：做了他一千多年的兄长，索尔对于洛基的脾气和性格已经摸了个清清楚楚。他光从洛基的表情上就看出了弟弟此刻心情，想方设法地要刺激他一下。索尔于是在洛基正喘得厉害的时候突然拔出了阴茎，蹲在床边给洛基口交。

已经被快感折磨疯了的洛基这个时候顾不上什么颜面了，他的指甲死抠着被单，生理性的泪水溢出来流得满脸都是，在腰部猛地一颤过后几股精液尽数射在了索尔嘴里，顺着嘴角淌下来。

索尔把白色液体咽得一干二净，站起来俯身舔去弟弟脸上的泪痕，从侧面朝他的臀瓣拍了一巴掌：“起来。”

高潮余韵的洛基迷迷糊糊地答应了一声，过了好几秒却还赖在床上。索尔把他从被子里拽起来拉到镜子面前，抬起他的右腿搭在椅子背上，毫无征兆地顶入洛基的后庭。

几乎是在同一时刻，洛基“啊”地一声叫出来，哥哥的突然进入让他本来混沌的神志清晰起来，已经高潮过一次让他整个人都软塌塌的，原本的咒骂出口之后就莫名其妙成了好听的呻吟。此时他正垂着头接受索尔的操干，蓦地被人抬起下巴：“真想让所有的阿斯加德人民看看他们的救世主在他们的王身下是怎样一副媚态，活脱脱是只发情的母猫。”

洛基的视线被强行掰到镜子反射出来的景象中：镜子里的黑发男人正将身后人的两根手指含在口中任由他搅拌，半眯着的眼眸里透着情欲的色彩。索尔的囊袋撞击着他的穴口，淫靡的水声在空旷的屋子里伴着他的娇喘啪啪作响。

操他妈的，这就像中庭人口中的色情电影。

尤其是身后的人还钳制住他的脖颈落下一个个滚烫的吻。

“你的味道很好......我漂亮的弟弟。”

洛基觉得自己又要射了。然而这一回，他的阴茎底部被索尔捏住，硬生生帮他憋住了。

“现在不许射，跟我一起。”

洛基无可奈何，任由索尔在他体内继续抽插，偶尔还被操得发出几声浪叫。索尔拉过洛基的肩膀，洛基扭着身子被索尔的嘴唇包住了舌尖。他实在忍得难受，只得低声下气地哀求道：“索尔，让我射。”

哪知索尔根本就不理会他的请求，更大力度地操他。洛基估计自己哪怕再等待一秒钟下体就要坏掉了，他咬了咬下唇，用微弱的声音哼哼着说：“哥哥，求你让我射。”

“洛基，你说了什么？我没听见。”索尔使劲顶了他一下，他差点从椅子上摔下来。被干得语无伦次的洛基叫得嗓子都哑了，终于哭出来：“哥哥，求求你，让我射，让我射吧......”

就算用他自己的刀把自己往死里捅，他都不会再去主动撩索尔了。

埋在后穴里的阴茎的突然增大让洛基几乎窒息。索尔在他身后加速操干了几次后拔出阴茎射在洛基后背上，洛基感受到滚烫的精液洒在自己身上的同时，桎梏他的那只手快速地动起来，上下撸了大概五六次后洛基痉挛着身体射了出来。

猛烈的两次性爱之后洛基的腿都有点站不稳了。索尔把他打横抱起，笑眯眯地在他脸上亲了亲。

“清洗完之后陪我去加冕吧，弟弟。”


End file.
